1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for mounting expansion cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Expansion cards are generally installed in a chassis of an electronic device, such as a computer or a server, with the front ends of the expansion cards fixed to the chassis. When the expansion cards are horizontally placed in the chassis, the rear ends of the expansion cards may be supported with an anti-sag support apparatus. However, the anti-sag support apparatus has a particular size and may not function properly in relation to an expansion card of a different size.